Guilded cage
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: Hermione lives a life anyone would want or dose she?A dark HHR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I DON'T own Harry Potter? Come on people if I wrote them HBP never would have happened. And Ginny would have kicked it back in COS.

A/N: This was inspired by Mysterious Dark soul's Darkness. I used to be a DHR shipper and really liked dark one sided obsessive ones but now that I'm a HHR shipper I thought I'd give it a try and give Dark!Harry a try. Hermione is not dark she is with Harry- well read and find out. I'm no good at writing smut so I think this is R or M or whatever for images maybe just to be on the safe side though I doubt it will get to bad.

I watch him as he moves about the room, talking to men and women his voice warm, strong, comforting. His dark hair, once so messy and wild cut short, showing his scar. Daring anyone to say anything against him. My husband is handsome, strong, truly he was a perfect specimen of a perfect husband. He dresses me in the finest silk, I have servants who see to my every whim, a companion who sits with me as I read. I have a life that any woman would envy. He gives me lavish gifts, showers me in jewels, clothes, books, anything I want is mine instantly. He tells me he loves me every time he sees me. I never have to doubt his love for me. I don't worry he is unfaithful because he doesn't so much as look at any other's direction much to their fury.

Oh yes I have a life any woman would envy.

Yet I would run from this place if given half a chance. I would run and run and run until I was to far away for him to find me. Leave the lavish world He as put me in the centre of.

He looks at me suddenly as if He had heard my thoughts. Maybe He has. His green eyes narrow at me and I can do nothing but look back at Him, hoping I haven't angered Him. Praying that He hadn't heard me.

Without a word to the man He had been talking to, He came to my side. I will my heart to stop beating so fast afraid that He might hear it. He stairs at me for the longest time, His green eyes searching my face. I feel Him brush my mind with His and I carefully blank out any thoughts of escape. He is not rough with His search of my mind. Gentle probing, carefully flipping though my recent thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked after several more minutes.

I try to smile, knowing He prefers when I smile but I feel so sick to my stomach that I can't manage it. "I'm not feeling very well." I admit.

His green eyes are concerned when He gently cups my cheek in His large, warm hand. "You should go to bed then." He says softly.

Not so much a suggestion as a order. I hear it in His tone see it in his eyes. He doesn't want me ill. In another time, another place, another person I would see this as concern, but from _Him_ it was a order.

So I nod and I wait for Him to softly kiss my cheek before walk out of the room. The men and women gathered there part like a sea for me, none willing to stop me. I continue down the halls remembering at time when it had rung with the laughter of children. _Before Him._

Hogwarts had really not changed that much, the same portraits hung on the wall, the Great Hall was much the same, but it was a tome now. Children still learned here, they still came here as scared first years and graduated confident adults. But it was all different now. The first years really did have something to fear.

Some_one_ to fear. And I had just left Him.

I make my way though the halls, anyone I meet bowing slightly to me from the youngest first year to the oldest crone who passes me. I close my eyes as they do so. I, who fought for the rights of House Elf's now have humans bowing before me. It makes me sick. Just another thing I would run from.

Rather than make my way to my rooms I decide to take a detour to the dungeons. Once the place of learning the delicate art of potions they now are what the name implies. Men and women from every walk of life are now here, any who appose _Him_. By rights I should be down here, I oppose Him more than anyone here. I fought against Him, gathered all who resisted His ways and lead them against Him. But He beat me, all of us.

And now here they are dirty and stuck in cages as if they were rabid animals. And I-- I am dressed in the finest silk, draped in jewels and told I was loved every day. It makes my stomach churn.

I go the last cell where I know Oliver Wood was kept. Another leader against Him, he is kept alive so he can't be seen as a martyr. Not that there is enough who oppose Him to make much of a difference.

"Hermione." Oliver says when he sees me, a large smile on his face.

I smile back. "Hi, how are you doing?"

Oliver shrugs. "Not bad, whatever you did got us more food. Thanks."

I swallow hard, at least He kept his promise to feed the prisoners more. "Good. Is anyone sick, or hurt?" I ask.

Oliver shakes his head. "No, everyone's fine."

I glance at my watch seeing that He will be coming to our rooms soon. "I have to go, I'll come to see you soon."

Oliver nods.

I leave the dungeons, murmuring hellos to those I know. They thank me for making sure they have enough to eat, can see a healer, have books to fill the empty days of their captivity. It makes me ill to know they are down here, while I live in luxury. They live in dark cells with rats. I live in a gilded cage with snakes and monsters.

No, my real prison lays with them. He knows so long as they are alive and in His grasp that I will do everything He says so long as He doesn't hurt them. My prison is made of flesh and bone of people I love.

When I arrive outside my door He's there, waiting for me, His green eyes cool and calm. Once again I feel Him brush my mind, not bothering to hide where I had been. He doesn't care if I visit the prisoners. On the contrary He likes it. A constant reminder of why I stay. Seemingly satisfied at what He saw, He takes my hand, leading me into a lavish bedroom with light blue walls.

"How is Wood?" He asks.

"Fine, thank you for sending them more food."

He smiles. "After what you did for it, I had to."

I look away and I hear him laugh. "Come now, my love no shame, you do what you had to, to keep them well fed."

_**Run away.**_

I long to do so, to run until I'm free, until there is so much distance between us that it would be impossible for him to find me.

But I can't. I had run before and he found me. I tried to fight, but his power was too great. I fought, but He barely had to make any effort to recapture me. And everyone that had helped me paid a heavy price. But none as much as I.

Guilt is a horrible emotion.

Now I am responsible for more than twenty people. Their lives for mine. They are safe and well fed so long as I stay. The rest I barter with Him. Extra food, more books the occasional trip outside.

All I have to give is total obedience.

He comes up behind me, brushing my hair to expose my neck, then leaning down to kiss the exposed skin.

My eyes flutter close.

I hate Him. This thing, whatever it was had killed the real Harry long ago. Had eaten him up from the inside. The Dark Arts are like a cancer, but Harry had learned them. He thought he could handle it, had ignored my pleading to stop reading the Dark Texts, but he went on. And now that Harry is gone, my sweet, charming love is gone, leaving his place, a dark man. A man who holds me prisoner even as he tells me he loves me.

As He lays me down on the bed, covering me with His own body, filling me stretching me, making me scream in ecstasy I don't know who I hate more. Him for forcing me into this life. Or myself for loving it.

For loving Him.

Loving the thing that destroyed my Harry.

A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad, make you want to kill your computer for displaying such garbage? I want to know, though I would prefer constructive critique to flames.

Should I do another one like this? Make this a more elaborate story? As far as I know this is one-shot but if enough people ask for it I might make it a two shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilded cage 2

A/N Still don't own Harry Potter :Sigh:

2nd A/N Someone sent me a personal message asking why I kept on referring Harry to Him with a capital 'H', it's because Hermione doesn't see Him as Harry anymore. Her Harry is gone, the Harry in the books is gone because he studied the Dark Arts and it changed him so much that he became the Dark Lord after he killed Voldy. I mean would Harry lock up Hermione hold her against her will and keep prisoners to blackmail her into staying? No, so she calls Harry Him rather than Harry. Dose that make sense?

Like so many times before I watch Him, He picks up our son, Jason, who at seven was his father's son. He looked more like my father than Him, other than the remarkable green eyes he had inherited from his Him.

Jason sequels in delight as He used magic to levitate him nearly to the ceiling. For a moment I forget everything and see a devoted father with his son. In that moment I see my Harry again, the boy I loved so much.

Images of Oliver in his cell flash in my mind but I resolutely pushed them away. I want this. These few minutes without the reality of my life to come in. I want to be a mother watching her husband son play together.

When He lightly tosses Jason down onto our bed where he bounces once and scrambles off to run to me, throwing his bony arms around my waist.

"Oh mum, did you see that, did you, dad, made me fly!"

I laugh at his exuberance. He is his father's son in that regard. "I saw, it was fantastic." I brush some of his wild brown hair out of his face and smile into his innocent green eyes.

"One day dad will make you fly too." Jason whispers against my stomach.

Jason is so excited that he's going to be a older brother. Since the moment I told him he talked non stop about all the things he was going to teach his little brother or sister. He jabbers on and on against my stomach, until his personal tutor comes in to take him off to his lesson. Giving both me and Him a kiss before he goes off with his tutor.

I look up when I feel His eyes on me. His beautiful green eyes are soft, and filled with love, and for a moment I see Harry. The real Harry. My Harry. The moments when the darkness recedes get further and further apart as He immerses Himself in the Dark Texts.

Unable to stop myself I throw myself in his arms. I cling to Harry, knowing the moment won't last long. "Harry, oh Harry, I love you."

I feel Harry's hands on my back, soft, gentle and soothing, rubbing in small circles. "I love you too, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

I hug him harder as if my holding tighter could keep the real Harry, here with me. "Don't leave me, Harry, I love you, hold on." I whisper, knowing it was useless even as the words left my mouth.

Harry pulls me back so I can look into sad eyes. "I can't, I'm not strong enough."

Tears spill down my cheeks as I stare into his eyes. Already I can see the darkness clouding in, desperate I kiss him. If I was blind and couldn't see the difference in Harry's eyes, this would be how I could tell the difference.

Harry's kiss was always passionate, but delicate at the same time, soft, gentle and tender. Butterfly kisses, his tongue deftly coaxing mine into play.

His kiss was demanding all consuming, a play for dominance, leaving me breathless and dizzy. They were not painful but my lips were always tender after.

It was in the middle of this kiss, just as Harry's hand started to pull my robe up my legs when the kiss changed. His other hand cupped the back of my neck, holding it in place. His lips became more demanding, His other hand yanking up robe up.

I know that Harry is gone and He is back.

I yank myself out of his grasp, breathing heavily, pushing my robe down. "Stop." I whisper.

He looks confused and frustrated. "Why?"

I can't help the tears from spilling down my cheeks. He hates it when I cry but I can't help it. "I can't."

His face hardens. "You came to me, love."

"I went to Harry." I gasp out without thinking.

His face fills with rage and he marches over to be, grabbing my arm and pulling me until literally fall into His arms.

"_I am Harry_." He grits out.

I shake my head. "No, your not, you're someone dark and twisted. You stopped being Harry when you started reading the Dark Texts."

He let me go so suddenly that I nearly fell before I was able to stop myself.

His eyes were hard and nearly black, the beautiful green was nearly gone. "I read the Dark Texts so I could protect you!" He screamed at me. He stalked towards me, grabbing both arms again, most likely bruising my arms.

"Do you really think I could have defeated Voldemort using 'Good magic?'" He sneered. "No, I had to read the Dark Texts so I could protect _You!_" He shouted. "And now that you are safe, in a world where everything _you_ believe in is _law_ you do nothing but resent me for it."

"I _begged_ you not to read the Dark Texts, but you ignored me." I counter.

His face turned dark and dangerous. "I would have died had if I hadn't ignored your advice." He stepped closer until He was nearly touching my nose with His.

I felt a slight flicker of fear. He has never hurt me, not really. He used threats against others to keep me. But I see on His face the man who has killed without feeling anything.

"Did you want me to die?" He asked softly.

I stare into His eyes. His nearly black eyes and I don't see Harry there. I see a darkness. My Harry died long ago. But the man in front of me was all that was left of him. Could I live without even a small piece of the man I loved? The man who had given me my son? Did I want him dead?

"No." I breath.

His face softened, and He smiled gently at me and I belatedly remember that he can read my thoughts. Tears swell in my eyes and He presses my head to His shoulder. His warm hands slid up my back, soothing.

"It's alright, love."

_But it's not_. I want to scream, it's not right. Harry and I were supposed to get our happily ever after. Now I'm held prisoner to by the man who claims He loves me.

He kisses the top of my head softly. "I love you."

"I love you, Harry." I whisper.

I feel him smile. He kisses me again on the lips, pressing me against him.

Without breaking the kiss He scoops me up and carries me to the bed, laying me down.

As I succumb once more to His skilful hands and body I lose myself, forgetting Oliver, forgetting everything but this man.

Who despite everything I love, because some part of Him is still my Harry.

And that is the part I will love.

A/N I'm not nearly as happy with this as I was with the first part, which I'm really quite proud of. I hoped you like it but let me know either way. I told Madm05 (my very first reviewer) that I was going to write a part form Jason's point of view, but I'm having trouble with it. I'm still planning on it but it might take a while.

I'm thinking about doing another Dark Harry story, but Madam05 (If you even read this) I'd like your permission to borrow- Oh alright blatantly steal- your idea for Hermione to have been killed and Harry kind of snapping and trying to bring her back with dark magic. I won't if you don't give permission and it's totally alright I do have a few more ideas for Dark!Harry stories but I'd like to try it. If it's ok then just let me know in a review.

Thanks everyone who reads and a double thanks to anyone who reviews we writers live for reviews.

**Power to the Pumpkin!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't, don't sue please.

A/N okay, I know I said Jason's point of view was coming next but I couldn't resist doing "His" point of view first. Harry will make a very brief verbal cameo. This is set right after chapter two.

From the foot of our bed I watch her as she sleeps, looking sweet and innocent, her head resting on her arm, the other cuddling a pillow like it was a person. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but there was something about her that I was drawn to. It was that something that made me sure, that no matter how much I may want to, I could never give her up. She was mine and I would do anything to keep her with me.

And I have, I've done things, that in another time, another person I would have found unforgivable. Now I see them as the only way to keep her with me. She was vital, like air, like water. Any living things fights to stay alive and to be truly alive I need her.

I know she wouldn't see it like that so I've never enlightened her, there was no reason to, it would be like trying to explain colour to a blind person. For all her cleverness she is blinded by her own beliefs and she sees what I do as wrong. She doesn't understand that I do all this for her. I need to keep her safe, and to keep her safe I need to be powerful. She doesn't understand this and I fear she never will.

I know she hates what I have become, what I've done to her, to those in the dungeon, but none of this can be helped. If given the chance she would leave me and I can't have that. I needed a way to bind her to me, to keep her here. Her love for others are her weakness so long as I have them she will stay. They are all I have to use against her for I would never use Jason or the child safely tucked inside her, against her.

Hermione makes a small breathy sound, drawing my eyes back to her face, she was frowning slightly and I wonder what she is dreaming.

Moving to the side of the bed I touch her cheek softly. She turns in her sleep, leaning into my touch

"Mmm, Harry." She whispered a small smile gracing her lips. "Love you."

Hearing that I feel a swell of love so overwhelming that I'm staggered.

_Let her go! Free her! She doesn't belong to you! She is not a bird to be put in a cage!_ The voice screamed in my mind making a flash of pain go though my head.

**She _dose_ belong to me!** I rage back in my mind.

Across the room a vase shatters into tiny pieces.

I calm myself, shoving that tiny voice, a voice I recognize as my own weaker self, back into the tiny corner where it belongs.

That part of my life when I was weak is over. I am strong, I am powerful and I will let no one and nothing get in my way of what I want.

Almost as in a trance to slip into the bed, my side touching Hermione's back. Instantly, as I knew she would, she turned over in her sleep, cuddling into my side. Her cheek on my shoulder, her arm draped over my chest and her leg thrown over mine. Her sweet breath warm against my slightly chilled skin.

With one hand I twine our fingers together and the other I trail lazily down her spine, pausing when I meet a small scar.

Of all the things I have done, the killing, the torture, this is the one thing I come close to regretting. So simple, so harmless next to most of what I've done on my rise to power. I regret it, feel guilty and those are emotions that I don't feel after I killed hundreds.

A talisman implanted under her skin the same night she told me that she was pregnant with Jason. That night I was sure that even with the prisoners she would run.

The procedure was harmless itself, I felt no worry about that, no guilt that I had rendered her unconscious and placed it there without her knowledge, but _what_ had put under her skin.

Placed inside a tiny talisman was a strong version of the Imperius curse. No one I practiced on had been able to resist. Even those who had been able to resist the spell when incanted couldn't resist the sway of the curse.

Even that I don't regret, I need her, and if it was the only way to keep her I would do it a thousand times again. But what I regret is the fact that I had used it.

I hadn't planned on using it unless she tried to run, but I had.

I had wanted a day of piece, a day of comfort. Hermione submitted to me, but I always felt her reluctance, her inner war. I wanted a day free of that. I wanted a warm, willing wife who smiled because I made her smile.

So I activated the charm and a warm, willing wife was what I had.

It was nearly the same as before I took power, she hugged me, kissed me, touched me, without hesitation, she laughed and smiled without a second thought. A day spent with my wife, my Hermione like she had been before.

But it was at night, after we had made love that I realized that I had turned her into a puppet. I made her do what I wanted. I turned her into a mindless person. What I had been before I took the power that was rightfully mine.

And for all my terrible things this was the worst.

I turned the woman I loved, my wife, the mother of my child into a puppet. I knew that of all the tings I had done this would be the very thing that would drive her away. If anything made her run, it was this.

After she fell asleep I deactivated the talisman and wiped her memory of the day. She had no idea what I had done. I promised myself that unless she ran I would never use the talisman again.

Hermione shifted again, drawing me out of thoughts to stare down into her peaceful face bent down to kiss her forehead. I would do anything to keep her with me, bind her any way I could. But I would never turn her into a mindless thing.

Even if that day had been perfect.

_Was it worth it?_ That same small voice hissed in my mind.

I thought back to the say filled with smiles, laughter, and intimate touches. That day the woman I loved more the life itself loved me as unconditionally as she had before, she had trusted me again. I would never do it again, but had it been worth the guilt I feel now?

**Yes.** I hiss back.

A/N Well that was different, I wasn't sure how dark I wanted Harry, was it to twisted what he did to Hermione? I put that in there because I wanted to show what lengths Harry would go to, to keep Hermione But did I go to far?

I'm still working in Jason but like all children he's being a stubborn little bugger.

So I promise (I think) that this will be the last (Maybe) before Jason's.

MysteriousDarkSoul brought up something about age. I think I told her anywhere between twenty two and twenty seven take your pick.

Another thing she brought up was Jason. Sorry I didn't clarify but Jason is going to be an adult when I write his perspective. It's going to be just before and during his- oops, can't say anymore. I'm hoping to get it out by tomorrow but if not it will probably be Sunday depending on the weather here.

If you read please review I've discovered I love them and they made me smile.

BTW if you think this is to dark and should up the rating let me know before you complain. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well finally here it is, the very last chapter of my Dark Harry story. I hoped you all enjoyed it, because I sure did love writing it. I think after this I'm going to write something silly and funny but I'm not sure just yet. But after that I'm going to delve right back into Dark Harry because darn it, there isn't enough of them out there. And this really is complete now. I just realized that I had forgotten to take off the complete notice when I decided to add more chapters, sorry. Really done now.

2nd A/N Madm05 asked what happened to Ron and I told her I was thinking about writing a companion piece but when I started thinking about it I thought why not put it in here? Jason's going to find Hermione's Pensieve. You may or may not remember in the first chapter Hermione mentioned escaping but being captured Ron died that night but don't worry Harry didn't kill him.

In the Pensieve scene I won't be using first person but using a third person narrative to make things little less confusing.

And now Jason's point of view (He's about 20-25 in this take your pick)

I watch them on my wedding day, my mother dressed in royal blue dress robes and my father dressed in his usual black. Next to mother is my younger brother, Andrew, and my sister Lucinda, both dressed in white. My mother is pale, watching the hand fasting ceremony with large brown eyes swimming with tears. Father looks sombre as always but I see a hint of worry in his eyes.

I ignore the tears and the worry as the priest ties the last knot in the silk cord around our wrists. I look into the crystal clear blue eyes of my bride and feel love swell up in me. I love this woman.

A loud sob makes me turn towards my mother. Father immediately tries to shush her but she pulls away. She stands, her usually bushy hair straightened for my wedding was falling down her back nearly to her bottom in soft bouncing waves. She stares at me with a look filled with such pain and sorrow I actually flinch.

She turns suddenly and runs from the room. Father hurries after her. I'm left there standing there, still tied to my bride with our hand fasting cord.

Edith stood there, her eyes wide, looking torn on who she should be looking at. Her blue eyes flitted from the priest to me, then to the door my mother and father had just exited.

I sigh, knowing that I had to go after mother to make sure she was alright. I tell the priest to undo the cord, when he dose I nod to one of the servants to take Edith to my chambers. She leaves with him, but still looking wide eyed at everything that had happened.

"Why was Mummy crying?" Lucinda asks, her green eyes wide and filled with sympathetic tears.

At six Lucinda was mother's little princess. Of course she would be upset over mother's crying.

I kneel down in front of her, wiping tears from her still chubby cheeks. "Mummy's just crying because that's what mummy's do at weddings." I lie.

I know exactly why mother's crying.

Lucinda sniffs. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

"But why?

I smile at her sweet concern for our mother. "You'll understand when your older." I assure her. By the Gods I hope she never understands.

"But is Mummy going to be ok?" She asks.

I nod. "Of course, daddy would never let anything hurt mummy." I stand. "Andrew take Luce to her room and keep her occupied."

With a disgruntled look Andrew herds Lucinda out of the room.

With another weary sigh I take the same path my parents went. I ask various servants if they had seen mother and father and I gradually made my way outside.

Oh yes I knew why mother was so upset and it wasn't something I wanted Andrew to know about but I especially didn't want Lucinda to know. It was something I had found out by accident.

I had been fifteen playing hide and go seek with Andrew. I was searching the castle and finally decided that since Andrew's favourite place was mother and father's room that he would hide there.

When I threw open the doors expecting to hear a startled squeal. There was no sound but there was a intriguing light coming from a stone bowl. Curious I went over to it and saw a pretty shimmering liquid. Not sure what it was, but having inherited my mother's insatiable thirst for knowledge and my father's sometimes reckless streak I put my hand into swirling liquid. Immediately I was pulled into my mother's memories.

With wildly tangled hair, ripped robes and several cuts on her cheeks and arms Hermione staggered into the rebel camp. Once she saw the familiar surroundings she slowly sank to the ground in relief. She had done it. She'd made it, and she might have save lives.

Ron noticed her first and ran for her, immediately falling to his knees to check her for injuries.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up feeling so tired but seeing the beloved face of her best friend made her sag in relief. "Ron." She whispered.

"We thought you were dead." Ron admitted.

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "Dead? No Harry had much different plans for me."

Ron's face crumpled. "So it's true then, Harry is dark?"

Hermione felt tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh Ron, I begged him to stop. I told him what he Dark Texts to people, but he wouldn't listen." Sagging completely into Ron's arms she cried. "He just kept saying that he had to keep us safe."

Startled Ron just hugged her. "Shhh, it's alright, Hermione, we'll figure everything out."

Hermione struggled out of his embrace dirt and blood smeared her cheeks. "Don't you understand Ron, Harry was powerful before he studied the Dark Texts. Now," She shook her head, eyes wild. "I can't even imagine how powerful he is now." Her eyes widened. "He's coming." She whispered.

Ron studied her face closely. "What do you mean?"

Lack of food and water, being on the run for several days as well as extreme exhaustion took it's toll. Being safe for the first time in days her adrenaline was wearing off leaving her beyond tired. Darkness swamped her vision.

The last thing she saw was Ron's concerned blue eyes. "He's coming." She whispered again.

The next thing she woke to was the sound of screaming. Hermione woke, startled. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in a tent.

Hermione could see the light from spells flew though the air. She could hear the screaming. Struggling to sit up she was terrified to see a figure standing next to her small cot.

"You ran away."

Hermione's eyes flew to Harry dark green eyes. He was dressed in black, his hair slicked back so none of it's natural unruliness was evident.

In a blind panic Hermione tried to get off the cot but found she couldn't move.

"Don't fight it." Harry warned his voice low.

Ignoring him Hermione tried to struggle against her unseen bonds but found it was useless. She was utterly at Harry's mercy.

"Harry,"

"Don't." He cut her off harshly. "You tired to leave."

"How could I not?"

"You love me."

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry you've become twisted. Your not the man I love anymore."

"I am.' He said simply.

"Harry,"

"No." He cut her off harshly again. "I'm not giving you a choice, Hermione."

"I'll escape again." Hermione whispered.

Harry turned to her, his eyes oddly empty. Abruptly Hermione was released and she nearly feel on her face but Harry caught her and hauled her though the tent flaps.

Outside it was quiet. No spells no screams, nothing. There were more than two dozen wizards standing and about fifteen people laying helpless on the ground. Harry walked to the centre.

"You will come back with me Hermione or I will kill each and everyone of them in front of you." He stated, his voice flat as if he didn't care one way or the other. "If you stay I will let them live. Chose."

Hermione stared at the helpless figures, her brain still slightly muddled. "Harry,"

"Chose Hermione, now or I will kill them right now."

"No." Hermione whispered.

"Then agree to stay."

"I'll stay, just please don't hurt them."

A oddly feral look passed over Harry's face. "Agreed."

Feeling strange Hermione looked over the carnage, not all the people here had been tied. Her eyes landed on a body. "Ron?" She whispered.

Running to him Hermione fell to her knees beside his body. "Ron? Oh God, Ron!"

Clutching his body she cried, rocking lightly.

She couldn't tell how long she stayed there, kneeling there with Ron, sobbing when a gagging sound made her turn around.

A man was dangling in thin air Harry had his want pointed at his throat watching with total detachment as the man struggled and gagged. With a slight twist of his wand there was a sickening crack and the man fell to the ground, dead.

Ignoring the fallen man Harry strode to Hermione, who was still kneeling, staring at the dead body. She only looked up when her vision was obscured by Harry's robes. Looking into his green eyes she mutely asked him why.

"He was the one who killed Ron." Harry told her. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt Ron. It was a mistake."

Looking blankly in the direction of the man Hermione barely felt when Harry bent to scoop her up into his arms. Letting her head fall to his shoulder she breathed in his warm comforting smell. Something familiar in a world that had suddenly become new and frightening.

"I'll take care of you, Hermione." Harry promised.

With a crack they were gone.

With that I was thrown out of the pensive. I staggered around, feeling nauseated. I had known my father had come to power though violence but I had never imagined that he would ever do anything to my mother.

From that day I hated my father, for what he had done to her. He found out of course he could search though my mind. I was raised to be an obedient child to my father, so I listened to him as he spoke

He told me of love so strong it made him do anything to have her. He talked to me of a madness that only love could bring.

I hated him still, I was fifteen what did I know of the madness of love? I hated him, but I learned to live with it. I spoke to mother she told me that was done was done, that she didn't regret her choice. She didn't regret staying with father.

"He gave me you." She had whispered and I loved her more then ever before. She brushed some of my hair back with a gentle hand, smiling softly. "And he gave me Andrew. He kept you safe." She kissed my forehead and I allowed myself to fall into the role of a small child, leaning into my mother. "You are my hope for a better future. You and your brother."

I still didn't understand but over time I forgave him.

I found mother and father under a tree mother was crying wildly sobbing that she had failed. Father looked up caught my eye and with a look told me he had her under control.

Though I wanted to comfort mother myself I nodded and made my way back to the house, back to my chamber where my bride waited for me.

When I finally arrived I stopped in the door way.

Edith was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

She saw me in the mirror and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

I understood my father now.

I understand the madness that only love can bring out in a man.

A/N So there we go the end of the story. What did you think it would be, fluffy bunnies running through a sunlit meadow? Nope. Boy I think I need some therapy thinking stuff like this up.

Tell me was it to dark, not dark enough? Let me know.

As I said up at the top I think the next thing I'll write will be silly, cheerful, and hopefully funny. Not to worry I plan on diving into the angst again but I warn you that I'll probably wait until I finish before I post and with my work ethic it could take months

BTW so no one has to ask the rest of the Wesley clan was killed in war with our dearest Voldiekinns. Ginny's death was particularly gruesome hehehehe.

Again if you think the rating should be higher let me know and I'll raise it.

Thanks to everyone who read and a double thanks and kisses to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
